


5 Times Newt Kisses Thomas

by newtntommy



Series: 30 Day Newtmas Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a prompt that's like one of those "5 times newt kisses Thomas" things that ends with please tommy please</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Newt Kisses Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! I mean it's still the second day but it's almost midnight haha sorry i was at work all day

The first time Newt kisses Thomas, it was before everything happened. Before they were in the maze, before they started the trials. 

The lights were flickering as everyone hurried around to their places. WICKED’s workers scrambled about to make sure everything was running smoothly as always. It was a place full of madness especially with everyone trying to convince themselves that they were doing the right thing.

Newt looks sullenly at the lab. He bites his lip as his eyes begin to water when he glances up at the screens again. The screens showed the famous maze, sometimes zooming on the subjects working hard in the fields and the ‘runners’ in the maze. The dreaded feeling of the imminent end to his life before the trials coming sooner and sooner only got worse. 

The bastards even put up a clock on the wall. It was counting down from three minutes. 

Newt’s stomach flips.

He feels someone behind him and the dreaded feeling turns into disgust. He looks behind him and sees Ava Paige. She had her regular grin that made anyone feel queasy and like some kind of victim. Newt looks to the left of her and he freezes. 

Thomas was there and he wasn’t even looking at him. Newt’s tears seemed heavier when he sees the brunet’s watery eyes and all he wanted to do was run far away from here with Thomas. Anywhere sounded better than here. Even with the cranks. 

“Are you ready Newt?”

Newt looks back at Ava and nods his head even though he knows it wasn’t much of a question. He knew she just wanted to sound sorry for him. He knew she didn’t care about anything but the cure. Ever since the beginning he knew she was that way. Selfish and uncaring.

“Good. You now have two minutes,” she comments before walking away. Newt watches her go and wishes that he could do something to her before he goes. A good punch or at least a trip would be enough for making him do this. For all the shit she’s made him and Thomas go through. Not like he’ll see her again anyway.

“Newt..”

The broken whisper from his boyfriend gets his attention. He whips his head towards him and without even thinking he walks closer to embrace him. The WICKED uniform Thomas wore burned and sickened him, but he wraps his arms around Thomas anyway, the same time Thomas does the same to him. The thought of the chance of this little intimate action never repeating overwhelms his mind, and just like that he breaks. 

He cries for the situation they were in, he cries for his sister, he cries for his parents, he cries for his dog, he cries for Thomas and the thought of never knowing what they had before the trials once he enters the maze, he cries knowing he’ll be dealing with everything after this alone. He lastly cries for himself. 

He cries even harder when he hears the soft shushing from Thomas. The comfort Thomas gave him every day will never exist after this. He’ll never know just how much he needed Thomas. He’ll always feel a hole in his heart and never know what will fill it. 

He digs his face in the crevice of Thomas’s neck and holds onto him as tightly as he can, never wanting to let go. If he got his way, he would never let go. He felt the fallen tears that escaped Thomas’s eyes fall onto his hair. 

“Time for subject A5 to enter the maze.” 

“NO!” Newt screams, his grip on Thomas tightens. The corresponding screams from Thomas were barely heard. The moment that they feared for the past six months was finally here and they weren’t ready. He hears Thomas’s screams of rage and screams for keeping him here with him and figuring something else out. Those screams were not answered.  
Hands grabbed at them, working to split them apart. Their cries grew louder as they try to keep hold. Newt only had Thomas’s hand in his now. He sees the confidence on the workers’ faces, sensing the weakness of ignorant pride. He takes them by surprise by shoving them away far enough to do what he wanted to do for a long time now. 

He jumps into Thomas’s welcoming arms and grasps the brunet’s face, slamming their lips together in a frantic first kiss. He put all his heart in this act, refusing to say goodbye in words but in a kiss. 

In a second they’re split apart for good, leaving them to just scream for the other. He’s shoved into a circular tube and he’s locked in. He screams with tears streaming down his face as he hits on the glass tube. He barely even sees Thomas with his watery eyes. He knows he’s there though. Knows he’s there pleading for them to let him go. 

Then Newt hears the pipes above him. The sight and feeling of water spraying out and into the tube left him stunned. His throat was raw now and it hurt too much to scream more. He heard screaming around him but the instinctual need to flee from the rising water made him just focus on that. The fear of drowning grew stronger as the water reaches his neck. He takes in long breaths now and he tries to gain height to get some more time from the inevitable. 

He looks forward and sees a blurry figure which he knew was Thomas. He was banging on the tube and yelling his name, but Newt stayed silent. He gives out a small whimper as the water rises over his mouth and close to his nose. He holds in big breath when his nose is covered and all he had left were his eyes. He takes one more look at a screaming Thomas, the sight surprisingly clear, and then he breathes in. 

****

The second time Newt kisses Thomas, it shocked the both of them.

He had just come to make sure the greenie was okay in the pit. He knows how horrible it is to be banished to the pit for the night without dinner and he was making sure the greenie didn’t faint or something. He did survive a night in the maze the night before. He must be exhausted.

One minute Newt was asking Thomas about if there was something he learned from the grievers that would help them, the next they had come together in a kiss. 

Now they were positioned with their faces just an inch away, not sure what just happened or what to do now. Newt felt some sort of spark of familiarity when their lips touched and he wonders why. He thinks Thomas felt the same sense of familiarity due to the look of confusion on the greenie’s face. He wants to reach out and graze Thomas’s cheek with his thumb but he knew he shouldn’t. He wanted to touch him so bad though. Maybe he was just imagining things?

He sees Thomas lean forward again but he immediately leans back and stands up, grabbing for the torch. He looks down at Thomas and finds him with a look of sadness and rejection on his face. Newt pretends to not notice.

“I-I er will be going now,” Newt rasps out with a cough, mouth suddenly feeling like a desert. He looks away and urges himself not to look back. A sickening feeling erupts in his stomach and he feels lost. He continues on.

Too many important things to worry about right now. 

*******

The third and fourth time Newt kisses Thomas, it felt like instinct and so natural.

Newt’s world spun out of control when he hears a scream of pure pain come from Thomas. Rage and hatred spirals into Newt’s mind as he sprints to Thomas’s now lying form, ignoring his injured leg. He elbows Brenda out of the way to kneel over Thomas, not caring about anything but helping Thomas and making sure he knew he was there for him just like he always was and always will be.

He puts pressure on the wound as he maneuvers Thomas just enough to put his head on his lap. He wants to scream at the boys around them who wasn’t doing anything helpful except be in the way. He sees Jorge run up and began to look at the bullet wound. He moves his hand to join his other hand in caressing Thomas’s face, making sure he stays awake. He says soothing words and words of encouragement through choked up breathing. He felt tears going down his face and his hands were shaking. Thomas was looking at him with so much pain in his eyes and it made Newt physically ache at not having anything to help him with except give him comfort. 

“Newt-“

“Tommy, don’t you say anything! Just keep your eyes open for me,” Newt urges. The nickname slips out of his mouth like so many other times. He doesn’t even know where the nickname came from. All he knew is that it felt special like he was always going to be the only one to call him that. It just came out like he’s said it so many times before which is impossible. Right?

The shouts and whimpers of pain from the brunet made Newt want to scream. He wanted to do something so bad. He wanted to take Thomas’s pain away and take it himself. He winces when he sees Jorge working the bullet out. He tries to keep Thomas from moving too much. He holds the back of Thomas’s head and lets his fingers run through his hair with one hand, while he wipes the dirt and tears off his face with the other. 

He doesn’t even realize just how he ended up kneeling low enough but he suddenly feels his lips against the top of Thomas’s head. His trembling hands hold Thomas close to him. 

He hears shouts around him and he peers around. He sees everyone pointing at something up above and looks up for himself. He immediately fills with anger when he sees a berg flying around and headed to land on the ground near them. A speaker shouts at them that they need them to evacuate for them to get Thomas to save his life. Newt only holds onto him tighter, not wanting to leave him. 

He’s suddenly hit with déjà vu. He doesn’t know why or from where a similar situation was but the feeling only makes his possessiveness stronger. He grazes a finger along Thomas’s cheek lightly and a jolt shoots up his spine when he sees Thomas close his eyes. 

“No Tommy don’t go to sleep! Stay awake!” Newt shouts. He hears WICKED soldiers surrounding him and yelling at him to back off. He couldn’t get himself to do that. He couldn’t let these bastards take Thomas away. 

Unfortunately though, he had to because they had the supplies to save Thomas. He had to let them have him for them to save him from dying. 

He doesn’t know what he would do if Thomas died. 

A foggy memory lights up in his mind like a flash and it immediately leaves him, leaving him confused. He knew it had something to do with Thomas though, and he wished his mind wasn’t so messed up.

He looks back down at the brunet on his lap and before he knows what he’s doing, he leans down and kisses Thomas soft and passionately. He runs his fingers through Thomas’s hair one more time before standing up, letting WICKED take him.

He felt even emptier as he watches the berg fly off. 

*******

The fifth time Newt kisses Thomas, was also the last.

His mind was spinning out of control as bizarre, terrifying thoughts flew in his head. Rage sparked like he had gone mad. 

He was halfway there.

“Newt just come with us,” Thomas begs from in front of him. Newt finds it hard to focus on his friend. Newt shakes his head and keeps hold of the gun being held against his forehead, even though Thomas was weakly trying to remove it. Both of their hands were shaking and the tension was so high. Newt wished Thomas would understand that this was for the best. 

He couldn’t become one of those _things_. 

“Newt..” Thomas squeaks out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Newt wills himself from reaching out to wipe them away. He instead just keeps his earnest look on the brunet, yearning for him to pull the trigger. He wanted out. He didn’t want to become one of those monsters. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. Thomas had to understand that. He _needed_ to.

“We can think of something. I can help you,” Thomas pleas between hiccups. Hatred and anger erupts in Newt like a wave. He uses all his might to shove Thomas away from him, knocking him down on the ground. Thomas scrambles back onto his feet, the hand holding his gun shaking more than ever. Shock painted over the brunet’s face now from the sudden violent action, and Newt’s stomach flips when he also sees a little bit of fear in Thomas’s eyes. 

Anger overcomes that disgust.

“Don’t be a coward! Can’t you do this _one_ thing for me? This one simple thing and you’re too much of a coward to do it!” Newt hisses, hatred dripping from his lips. Hurt fills Thomas’s eyes but Newt’s infected mind doesn’t notice. He stomps over to Thomas, who he sees is fighting in his head about whether to stay or flee. 

He goes to give Thomas hell. To yell at him for forcing him to live just a little bit longer as a crank. To tell him how much he hated him. To tell him to shoot him already. 

Instead he does something else.

He reaches forward and brings Thomas to him, crushing their lips together into kiss that was similar to one they will never remember sharing. It was a harsh kiss but it still held so much meaning and feelings. Newt shutters as his mind clears from the fog, and he fights to keep himself calm. He feels the haunting disease rattling in his head threatening to take over again, leaving him to reach for the gun again in Thomas’s grip. He covers Thomas’s hand with his own and brings it to his forehead for the second time. He pulls away from the kiss and looks into Thomas’s watery gaze. Thomas was shaking his head, refusing to believe that they needed to do this.

His mind clears up even more like clouds would when they were done raining. His feelings for the boy in front of him comes storming out, and he feels a strange relief overcome him as he soaks in the fact that Thomas will be the one to end his life. Thomas, the boy he had to have known before all this he just knew it. 

The world comes to a pause and Newt takes one more breath. 

“Please Tommy, please.” 

Newt closes his eyes when he sees Thomas close his. 

He hears the trigger being pulled and suddenly, it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send prompts to my tumblr ilikeyougreenie
> 
> also don't forget to comment your thoughts :3


End file.
